Such a ball-and-socket joint has become known from DE 297 22 507 U1, in which the bearing shell is made of a fiber-reinforced plastic. Plastics reinforced with fibers have a markedly higher strength compared with the same plastic that is not reinforced with fibers. This markedly higher strength is also desired to increase the life of ball-and-socket joints. However, the ends of the fibers projecting on the surface in fiber-reinforced plastics, which erode the surface of the joint ball, among other things, and cause an increased friction between the joint ball and the bearing shell, are problematic.
It has become known to manufacture a bearing shell from polyamide with a 30% glass fiber content and 6% graphite from DE 199 32 789 A1, which discloses a ball-and-socket joint for installation in a drive device for windshield wiper units. By using a bearing shell made of a graphite-lubricated thermoplast, whose application is well known in water environments, the friction was reduced and the wear of the surface of the joint ball was reduced. Even so, the wear and the friction in this ball-and-socket joint are too high, if it is to be used, e.g., in the chassis of a motor vehicle. Further, a water environment in the interior of a ball-and-socket joint to be used in the chassis is undesirable.